


Conscience

by toesohnoes



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting by Rick's hospital bed, Shane knows that he shouldn't be this turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conscience

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/3562955539/the-walking-dead-rick-shane).

He’s been ignoring it all day, the hard-on in his pants. He’s been sitting faithfully by Rick’s bedside, pretending that he isn’t turned on, isn’t a freak, isn’t a monster.

Rick is gone, or goddamn close to it. His eyes are shut, his face won’t smile, his body won’t move. Lying in this hospital bed, he’s as good as dead - and Shane can’t leave. He can’t stop watching him, can’t stop allowing himself to imagine what it might be like when he wakes up. If. He imagines that groggy confusion, and welcoming him to consciousness with a piercing first kiss. Hell, sometimes he imagines taking him in the hospital bed, Rick’s hospital gown shoved up by his hips as Shane eases into him.

And it’s not right, and it’s not pretty.

And he’s not going to stop.

When it’s late, and night comes, and Lori finishes her shift and work and comes to take over, she places a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you,” she says. “You should go home. Get some sleep.”

He takes a shower when he gets in. It takes just one stroke of his cock before he comes.

It takes another half hour after that to feel even half-way clean.


End file.
